My Type
by Licarline Aida Clyne
Summary: "Seperti apa tipe gadis yang kau sukai? Bagaimana dengan Rosalie-san?" "Kau benar, aku memang menyukai orang seperti Rosalie. Tapi bukannya aku suka padanya lho!" Mikage/Teito, shounen-ai.


**Disclaimer: **07-Ghost bukan milik saya. Tapi sabitnya punya saya! Gak mau tahu pokoknya semua sabit di dunia ini adalah milik gue! #slapped

**Warning:** shounen-ai, sedikit bestialty di penghujung acara.

**Setting:** anime-verse Kapitel.8 Tapi kematian Mikage dipending dulu ya~ Selama menunggu giliran, gimana kalo Ayanami main sama saya aja? *dibunuh Eve+Hyuuga*

* * *

><p>Hari itu, matahari bersinar cerah, angin semilir membawa wangi bunga-bunga yang menenangkan hati kepada dua orang pemuda yang sedang tidur-tiduran di taman gereja.<p>

"Teito, seperti apa tipe gadis kesukaanmu?" jawab salah seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Eh?" jawab pemuda satunya yang dipanggil Teito itu.

"Apa kau menyukai Rosalie-san? Dia lumayan manis eh?"

Di dekat mereka, tiga orang suster berjalan. Salah satu suster yang berambut pirang terjatuh. Kedua pemuda menengok ke arahnya.

"Haaai!" sapa pemuda yang pertama. Lalu dia menengok ke Teito lagi. "Sedikit ceroboh, tapi tetap manis kan? Ayolah, jangan malu-malu!" ujarnya sambil menepuk punggung Teito.

"Aku bukannya malu, kok!"

Temannya menghela napas. "Hah, kau ini. Cobalah mendekati wanita sekali-kali, siapa tahu bisa sedikit meringankan beban pikiran Tuan Muda yang berlebih itu," ujarnya sambil bercanda memukul bahu Teito.

"Berisik kau Mikage! Sudah disini masih saja memanggilku Tuan Muda!" balas Teito memukul Mikage yang menghindar.

Mikage tertawa, "Tapi ternyata kau benar-benar seorang pangeran kan?"

Teito menurunkan tinjunya, "Iya sih… Tapi Mikage, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya!"

"Iya iya."

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau bertanya tentang tipe gadis yang kusukai? Sepertinya uskup cabul itu sudah mempengaruhi pikiranmu ya?" alis Teito bertaut saat ia memandang Mikage.

Lagi-lagi Mikage tertawa, "Mungkin saja. Tapi aku memang ingin berbaik hati memperkenalkanmu pada dunia yang penuh romansa cinta kok." Wajah Mikage berubah serius, "Lagipula, serius deh Teito, sudah saatnya kau memiliki seorang pacar. Supaya kau mempunyai seseorang yang bisa kau andalkan kalau aku tak ada."

"Mikage…"

"Coba kulihat, kapan terakhir kali kau mendekati seorang gadis?"

"Eh? Tidak pernah kurasa," jawab Teito enteng.

"Sudah kuduga." Mikage meletakkan jemarinya pada dagunya, "Biar Tuan Mikage ini yang mengajarkanmu pada seluk beluk hati seorang gadis yang akan membawamu pada gejolak asmara masa muda!"

"Hmph," kali ini giliran Teito yang menahan tawa. "Memangnya kau sendiri punya pengalaman apa Mikage?"

Mikage membusungkan dadanya. "Oh jangan salah, sudah tak terhitung banyaknya gadis yang jatuh ke pelukan Tuan Mikage ini! Pertama sekali adalah tetanggaku dulu, namanya-"

"Tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan, terima kasih." Teito berdiri dan meninggalkan Mikage.

Mikage ikut berdiri dan mengejar Teito. "Hei! Mau kemana kau?"

"Perpus," jawab Teito.

"Ikuut!"

.

_Grumpyang!_

"Rosalie! Teito! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suster Athena panik.

"I-iya, aku baik kok hehehe. Maaf ya Teito-chan," ujar Rosalie.

Teito memperhatikan suster di hadapannya itu. Rambut pirang, mata coklat yang hangat… "Iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi anu…"

Wajah Rosalie memerah begitu menyadari posisinya yang masih berada di atas Teito. Dengan segera dia berdiri, "Maaf! Aku sama sekali tak sadar."

"Huh, dasar Rosalie ini! Sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali agar kau berhati-hati kan?" ujar Suster Libelle.

"Iya, aku kan sudah meminta maaf," jawab Rosalie sedikit merajuk.

"Ayo sekarang kita bereskan. Maaf ya Teito, kau jadi ikut kotor," ucap Athena pada Teito yang sedang dibantu berdiri oleh Mikage.

"Sama sekali tidak masalah kok," Teito tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, biar kami membantumu membersihkan diri juga ya?" pinta Rosalie.

Giliran wajah Teito yang memerah, "Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri kok!" hindarnya sebelum kabur bersama Mikage.

"Pffft," Mikage menahan tawa saat akhirnya mereka berhenti.

"Apanya yang lucu heh Mikage?" tanya Teito.

Mikage tersenyum lebar, "Benar kan dugaanku, kau memang menyukai Rosalie!"

"Apa sih! Jangan seenaknya menebak deh!" Teito berusaha meninju Mikage yang mengelak dengan mulus. "Lagipula kenapa sih kau ngotot sekali denganku dan Rosalie?"

Mikage mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kau cocok dengan tipe manis tapi ceroboh seperti dia."

Teito menatap Mikage. Rambut pirang, mata cokelat yang hangat, sifat ceroboh… "Mungkin saja. Soalnya selama setahun terakhir aku berteman dengan orang ceroboh sih."

"Eh? Maksudnya aku ya?" Mikage menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Teito tersenyum jahil. "Tentu saja, siapa lagi?"

"Daripada aku, kau jauh lebih ceroboh kok. Dasar cebol," balas Mikage.

"Kau-!"

"Ayo ayo dek, daripada marah-marah terus lebih baik kakak yang baik ini membantumu membersihkan diri," ujar Mikage samblil mendorong Teito.

.

"Hayo! Sedang memikirkan apa kau Teito? Serius amat," Mikage menepuk bahu Teito sambil duduk di sebelahnya, di salah satu bangku taman gereja.

"Oh, ternyata kau Mikage." Teito mengaitkan jemarinya dan menopangkan dagunya, "Bukan apa-apa kok. Hanya sedang memikirkan tentang apa yang kau katakan."

"Apa yang kukatakan? Ah! Tentang Suster Rosalie ya?" tanya Mikage dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

Wajah Teito sedikit memerah, "Y-ya, semacam itulah."

"Semacam itulah? Sebenarnya kau ini memikirkan apa sih?"

"Kurasa kau benar Mikage. Aku menyukai yang seperti dia. Rambut pirang yang berkilauan dibawah cahaya matahari, mata cokelat yang menatap hangat, ditambah lagi sifatnya yang perhatian tapi ceroboh, membuatnya tambah manis," ujar Teito. "Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai Suster Rosalie lho!" tambahnya saat dilihatnya Mikage tersenyum lebar.

"Bukan? Jadi ada gadis lain yaa? Ayo, kasih tahu aku!" bujuk Mikage sambil mencolek-colek Teito.

"Tidak akan kukasih tahu!" Teito menjulurkan lidahnya dan memalingkan kepalanya.

"Dasar pelit!" sembur Mikage.

Mereka terdiam beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya Teito memecah keheningan, "Bagaimana… kalau dia bukan seorang gadis?"

Mikage cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Teito, ekspresinya terkejut. "Teito… kau?"

"Mikage…" perlahan Teito berbalik menatap Mikage, wajahnya terlihat ragu-ragu. "Aku…"

Lalu, Mikage tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar putus asa. "Kau bukan mau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau iya?" wajah Teito memerah.

"Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku, Teito." Mikage tersenyum, tapi senyumnya terlihat sedih.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kita sama-sama lelaki?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu." Mikage melempar kepalanya ke belakang. "Akh! Aku ini benar-benar payah! Kenapa pada saat seperti ini aku malah berhasil membuatmu membalas perasaanku?"

"Membalas perasaanmu? Mikage, jangan-jangan kau juga…?"

Mikage kembali menatap mata jamrud Teito. "Ya Teito. Aku mencintaimu. Begitu mencintaimu sehingga aku takkan bisa menjualmu pada mereka. Bahkan tidak kalau nyawaku ataupun keluargaku sebagai taruhannya." Sebelum Teito bisa bereaksi, Mikage menarik Teito mendekat dan menciumnya lembut.

Pupil hazel dan emerald berpandangan. "Mikage… Ada apa sebenarnya? Tubuhmu begitu dingin…"

Tiba-tiba Mikage melepaskan dirinya dari Teito dan jatuh berlutut. Jari-jarinya berada diantara helaian rambut pirangnya, ekspresinya penuh kesakitan.

"Mikage?" Teito mencoba mendekatinya, tapi…

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Mikage.

"Tapi, kenapa-"

"Kumohon, jangan mendekat!"

Teito tampak terkejut. "A-aku kan hanya bertanya ada apa! Aku ingin membantumu!"

Napas Mikage memburu. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini…"

"Huh?"

"Maafkan aku, Teito. Untuk menjadi seorang `sahabat` yang tak berguna…"

"Apa yang kau katakan…?"

"Teito," Mikage menatap langsung ke mata hijau Teito dengan tatapannya yang penuh kesakitan. "Aku punya satu permintaan. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku…"

"Yang terakhir?"

"Kumohon… bunuhlah aku." Pupil jamrud Teito melebar saat pemuda di depannya bangkit dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya. "Itulah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau lakukan. Selama aku masih memiliki kesadaran…" Mikage memegang bahu Teito, "Aku mengandalkanmu untuk melakukannya.

"Ngomong apa kau!" sembur Teito. "Mana mungkin aku membunuhmu?"

"Lakukan saja, Teito! Kalau tidak, aku akan… Ugh!" Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuh Mikage.

"Mikage? Ada apa? Apa kau terluka atau-" Teito meraih lengan Mikage, tapi Mikage langsung mendorongnya menjauh.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Cepatlah bunuh aku!"

"Untuk apa aku membunuhmu?" jerit Teito.

Teito hendak mendekati Mikage saat pemuda itu menggeleng dan melangkah mundur dengan susah payah. "Kalau begitu, larilah! Kesadaranku… mulai menghilang. Sialan! Mana bisa aku menyerahkanmu begitu saja! Karena kau adalah… orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini!"

"Kau kenapa Mikage? Jelaskan padaku bodoh! Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu seperti ini?"

"Ayanami… dia membuatku… Agh! Larilah, Teito!" Wajah Teito berubah mengerikan begitu nama Ayanami disebut. "Teito, karena aku bertemu denganmu, hatiku terasa hangat. Dan, aku sangat bahagia bersamamu. karena itu kumohon... pergilah! Sebelum aku melukaimu!"

"Tidak! Kau… Apa yang telah Ayanami lakukan padamu?"

Meski napasnya terengah-engah dan ia berusaha sekuat tenaga hanya untuk tetap sadar, Mikage masih bisa mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Teito. "Aku mencintaimu, Teito… Karena itulah, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekarang."

Mikage menggunakan Zaiphon untuk menyerang Teito, tapi salah satu boneka Castor menghalanginya. "Ho, ada pemain boneka yang tak tahu diri ya?"

Teito mengambil langkah mundur, lalu berlari meninggalkan Mikage. Dia merasa harus kabur, agar tidak membahayakan orang-orang yang ada dalam gereja.

_Dia bukan Mikage!_

.

.

.

"Pya!"

"Aduh Mikage, hati-hati donk," ujar Teito sambil mengambil serbet untuk membersihkan teh yang tak sengaja ditumpahkan fyulong itu. "Dasar kau ini ceroboh sekali."

Teito menatap peliharaannya itu dan tersenyum lembut. "Ya, dari dulu kau selalu begitu. Selalu ceroboh. Saking bodohnya kau sampai berteman denganku dan terlibat dalam kisahku yang rumit ini. Sangat ceroboh sampai-sampai kau terbunuh karena aku…"

"Pyaa," Mikage ber-pya senang menerima belaian lembut pemiliknya.

"Bahkan setelah mati dan bereinkarnasi, kau begitu cerobohnya sampai bisa jatuh dan kembali padaku." Teito mengambil fyulong itu dan memeluknya. "Tapi, seperti yang kau katakan, aku memang cocok dengan tipe orang ceroboh sepertimu. Karena kau yang seperti inilah, aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Bahkan sekarang."

"Pya!"

* * *

><p>Kyaaa akhirnya kesampean juga gue bikin fic MikageTeito. Walaupun mendukung Teito dipair sama siapa aja, Mikage/Teito tetep terfavorit di hati kecilku koook.

Jujur lho, _tadinya_ gue sok nekat bikin fic ini dan bangga karena bisa selesai dalam satu malam. Eh pas ngecek animenya, ternyata perlu banyak dirubah. Kayaknya gue emang ditakdirkan menulis dengan kecepatan siput, ya?

Dan sebenernya gue gak terlalu demen bestialty. Terutama nggak dengan apapun yang berwarna pink. Tapi masalahnya, mau gak mau gue mengakui kalo fyulong itu imut dan bagaimanapun dia masih termasuk naga. Dan gue ngefreak banget sama yang judulnya naga. Jadi mau gak mau gue mendukung Teito/Burupya. Apalagi sebenernya fyulong itu bisa ngomong aaaa~

Oke sudah cukup kegilaan saya disini. Terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu Anda untuk membaca fic gak penting ini. Adios!


End file.
